


Land of the Free, Home of the Brave

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, it's complicated - Freeform, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: the only thing waiting in America for Peggy is Steve. If it weren't for Steve Peggy wouldn't know what to do. She's being forced out of her home by the nazis. Not directly but by the bombs. Now she doesn't even have Steve.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> The setting of the chapter is based off of me going from Long Island to Manhattan and so it had to be on a train. Also the only reaserch I did was reading a book where one chapter was set in the bombings and I asked my parents if they had certain things so sorry history nerds. But I did look up popular books published in the 1930s.

The tunnel I was in was dark except for the occasional light. The inside of the train was cramped and smelly. The white walls contrasted with the dark tunnel outside. The train slowed down and stopped. I remembered that the conductor said "Jamaica station next" at the last stop. It wasn't Pennsylvania station so I stayed put.

The train pulled out and I saw Queens. It was dirty and disgusting and reminded me of the run down part of London before it was bombed. Before I had to leave it. The filthy brick buildings were bitter sweet. 

I had to leave London to live with my uncle Nathan who is my last living relative. He is a Great War vet. From what I heard he is a great man. So I shouldn't be worried, right? 

I was board so I pulled out the last letter my pen pal Steve sent me.

_Dear Peggy,_

_So, you're coming to New York. I can pick you up from the the train station if you want. I would understand if you would want your uncle to pick you up but I was thinking that I could show you the city. Maybe we could see a baseball game. Tell me what you want to do._

_You asked me in your last letter if anything was new. Not really. Bucky is still trying to set me up with girls, Becca still hates me, I keep drawing so nothing new._

_How are you? We won't be able to write when you're on a boat so you can answer when you get here. Bucky says hi. I'm working on my art. I hope you like the last drawing that I sent you. I am working on a drawing that should be done by the time you get here._

_I understand that you will miss London, but I'm happy I'll be able to meet you in person._

_I will miss your writing,  
Steve_

I felt happy after reading the letter again. I knew that there was a friendly face over in America. Steve had sent me pictures of himself so I could recognize him.

I put the letter away and just stared out the window. My eyes latched onto one thing at the left of the window and followed it to the right. This made me think about time. Time is a fickle thing. Sometimes you want it to go faster and sometimes slower but no matter what it keeps on ticking.

I just sat and stared until I decided to write a diary entry. I opened my small bag with the only things that I had left. A bunch of letters and drawings from Steve, my few dresses, two books, and my diary.

_September 2, 1942_

_I'm on a train headed to New York City specifically, Manhattan. Everything has changed. My mum and dad are... dead. I'm legally an adult but I don't have enough money to support myself. My uncle was gracious enough to offer me a room in his house. I'm happy I get to see Steve. My parents were distant, but I wish they were alive._

_What will America be like? This is my first time out of England. How different is the culture? What do the people wear? What do the people eat? What do the people do? These are all questions running through my head._

_If the war hadn't happened my mum and dad wouldn't have died and I would still be in London. But would New York be better than London? My dad said in New York you can be a new man. That would work for women too, right?_

_Well, that's it for this diary entry._

I put the diary back in my bag and leaned back. I was very tired, but not the sleepy kind of tired. More like _leave me alone world_ kind of tired. I just sat there thinking about nothing.

I eventually stopped doing that and took out a book. It was Gone With the Wind. It was set in the American Civil War. When I started reading it I thought I might as well learn some American history and the most fun way to do that is with historical fiction. 

I started reading and was swept up into the book. The way the characters interacted and the things they did were so interesting. Historical fiction is my favorite type of literature.

I decided to set down the book because the train was getting close to the station. I rested my head and thought back to the bombings.

_Flashback_

_"Peggy go hide in the bathtub! Go! Now!" My mother shouted. I ran to the bathroom ducking as things fell down around us, our home tumbling down and we could do nothing about it._

_I climbed into the bathtub not knowing how it would be able to protect me. I heard an explosion and a cry for help. It was my father's voice. I ran out and saw the debris. My mum was either dead or unconscious and had burns all over herself. My dad also had burns and he was clutching my mum tight._  
"Peggy go back to the bathtub!"  
"I can help!"  
"You're too young to help!"  
"I'm twenty-one, I'm not too young to help!"  
"I am your father and I say you have to go to the bathtub!"  
"Fine!" I headed back to the tub and heard the bomb. Then silence. I ran out and checked. My father had not survived. I was devastated.  
End flashback 

As I thought about this I began to tear up but I held the tears back. I will not cry on a train in America. I would be causing a scene. I do not want my first memories of America be me crying on a train. I want them to be of Steve.

The train pulled into another station and people came flooding aboard. One person sat down next to me even though there were many empty rows.  
"Hey beautiful," the man said with a smirk. I ignored him.  
"Oh come on precious won't you talk to me?" I won't.  
"Oh come on you have a pretty face."  
"I'm giving you a compliment!"  
"That's not a compliment. Please chose another seat," I replied.  
"Don't you want me here?"  
"No."  
"Well you will so I'm staying."  
"Then let me by."  
"No."  
"Okay." I stood up and he stood up so I punched him in the face.  
"Ow!" I then stepped over him, grabbed my bag, and sat down in a two seater and put my bag on the other seat. I saw a lady come up to me.  
"Excuse me miss, but a lady shouldn't act like that"  
"Well in London, gentlemen don't act like he was acting."  
"He was just trying to give you a compliment."  
"Well I wasn't flattered." I replied.  
"That is no excuse for acting like that."  
"What does it matter to you if I act like that."  
"Well you caused that man harm."  
"He was a git."  
"What's a git?"  
"Jerk."  
"This isn't worth my time anymore." The women went away muttering about kids these days. Thank goodness she was gone. 

I looked at the man I had punched. He now had a nosebleed. I felt a bit sorry, but not much. It felt good to be able to control something, but it made me think about America. If most Americans were like him and the lady, not like Steve, then I want to go back to England. Folks in England are more polite that that man and that lady.

During the the rest of the ride I wondered how I would fit into a whole new country's culture. How would the people treat me? In England I was simply nice to someone and they would be nice to me. But how would it be in America? In New York I can be a new woman, but will I be a good woman? Will I have the same morals, the same interests, the same taste? The same friends?

I tried to stop thinking these thoughts. I wouldn't make it a day without turning back with these thoughts. I know I can't go back. As they say, the past is in the past. Time travel does not exist. Even if it did, it would not be the real past. We weren't there in the real past.

"Penn station! Penn station!" yelled the conductor. Many people stood up and walked slowly due to the traffic. I grabbed my bag and got up. I waited for an opening in the long line of people waiting to get out. I got at the end of the line and lifted my bag up.

I could hear the noise of other trains and chattering New Yorkers. I stepped out and looked around. Many people were waiting for loved ones. I found the person who matched the picture Steve sent me.  
"Steve?"  
"Peggy?" Steve asked. We hugged and I looked down. He was wearing a soldier uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the bathtub thing from Hollow City by Ransom Riggs.


	2. One Last Tme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Peggy New York before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule is going to be erratic but I will try to post quickly while still making it good. I have so much to say and now I'm forgetting everything but that I did reaserch.

"So, you're a soldier now?" I asked. But I meant _why are you in a soldier's uniform?_  
"Pegs, you have to understand that I wanted to stay with you but I got drafted." Steve said in a pleading tone.  
"When do you ship out?"  
"I go to basic training tomorrow." My eyes widened in surprise. Tears filled my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and I must have looked disappointed because he said,  
"I'll just make today special. And after that we can just keep writing." There was still an unanswered question though. Neither of us wanted to ask it.

"I got us tickets to a baseball game. Bucky's also going to be there but he's going to be one row down."   
"Great."

* * *

"Would you like some of my popcorn?" Steve asked holding out the bucket of it.  
"Sure." I took a handful and stuffed them in my mouth. I watched as one of the players made a home run. I thought it was the Yankees.  
"Boo!" yelled Bucky confirming my thought. I looked over and saw a disapproving face. Earlier Steve had said how much he hated the Yankees. He's probably just biased because he's from Brooklyn, but what do I know.

"So how much do you like New York?" Bucky said while twisting around.  
"Ok so far. There were some rude people on the train but you and Steve have been very nice."  
"There will always be rude people on the train. You'll just learn to ignore them." Steve said.  
"Ok," I answered, looking into his bright blue eyes. I got caught up in those eyes.  
"Uh, what are you two doing?" Bucky asks.  
"Nothing," Steve replied nervously.  
"Oh are you in love?" He asked Steve with a smirk.  
"Not like you would ever know." Steve said while fidgeting. Bucky's face fell. But could Steve really be in love with me?  
"I've been in love before!" Bucky exclaimed with a mock look of surprise.  
"Yeah right, like you've ever been with a girl enough time to actually be in love with her."  
"What if it isn't one of those girls?" Bucky replied. Then he tensed up. "I've said too much."   
After that we sat in silence except for the occasional whoop or boo from Bucky.

* * *

"Bucky has to go fix something going wrong at the factory but we can go get ice cream. I know a great place," Steve said to me.  
"That sounds good."  
"Great."

We walked a few blocks until we got to a place with beautiful displays of ice cream. Chocolate, vanilla, mint, strawberry, and more flavors were on display. I knew I would have trouble picking which flavor.

We walked into the quaint shop. I turned to Steve and saw him eyeing the chocolate.   
"Do you want to share a chocolate milkshake?" Steve asked. A little peculiar that he would offer to share but I didn't mind.  
"Sure."

Steve paid for the shake and we sat down. He handed me a straw. He stuck his own in and I put in mine. As we both sipped on the shake I noticed how close our faces were. It would only take leaning over to kiss him. But I didn't want to start a relationship right before he went to war so I held back.

We finished the shake and decided to take a walk.  
"Bucky suggested that we could all go to the Stark Expo. He wants to bring his girlfriend. He also suggested dancing but I'm just horrible at that. I would step all over your shoes." I considered it. _It would be a double date, right? And a relationship would be inconvenient._ But the desire to do it was too powerful.  
"That would be great Steve."

* * *

I laughed as the flying car fell to the ground. We clapped and I glanced at Steve. He looked happy. He had a smile on his face. He turned towards me.  
"You have a bit of ice cream on your chin." I tried to wipe it off.  
"Did I get it?"  
"Not quite." He ran his thumb over my chin. "Got it."

We headed to the dance hall and Steve and Bucky went a bit ahead leaving me to talk to Dot.  
"What's it like? Dating I mean." Dot looked at me with a quizzical expression.  
"You've never dated before?" She said in a disbelieving tone.  
"I don't suppose I have."  
"Well with Bucky it's nice but I get the feeling that he's caught up on someone else. Like one of his exes. With other guys, well they just want you know what."  
"Wow. The men in England are much nicer."  
"I thought that you never dated."  
"That doesn't mean I didn't have friends that dated."  
"Why didn't you ask them?"  
"I did. They just gushed about the men they were dating and ended up giggling."  
"I feel sorry for you. If Bucky didn't have his factory, he would also be going off to war. For your first boyfriend going off would be even worse."  
"Steve and I aren't dating!"  
"Then why are we on a double date." I spluttered and said,  
"Um.."  
"That's what I thought." We then walked in silence.

When we got to the dance hall Steve held out his hand and I took it. I felt somewhat underdressed in my brown shirt dress and work heels that were hand-me downs from my mother. I didn't care though because I was caught up in teaching Steve how to dance.  
"Just step there and then back... No - back as in backwards. Now forwards. Now twirl me around." He took my hand and I got on my toes and spun around. My skirt twirled with me as much as it could. He held both my hands and leaned me back then pulled me forward so we were close.

We broke apart as a jazz song came on.  
"How do we dance to jazz?" Steve asked.  
"Just snap your fingers. That's the easiest dance move for jazz.

We stayed there just snapping and I turned to look around. Bucky and Dot were over at the snack table and Bucky was holding up a pice of cake and Dot took a bite out of it. Bucky was smiling a genuine smile. Was Bucky in love with Dot? She had said that he might be caught up on someone else but what if she was just reading Bucky wrong? Steve had said so many things about Bucky in his letters but Bucky hasn't been acting like that. He was acting more... Depressed. Not right now or at the baseball game, but at other times, just depressed.

"Hey silly, another song came on," Steve said. I twirled over to him.  
"Does Bucky seem depressed too you?" I asked him.  
"No, he's smiling."  
"That doesn't mean he's not depressed. In your letters you described him as lively. He didn't seem very lively when we were walking here." I had noticed other small things too. Like that Bucky sort of stopped talking after the baseball game.  
"So? Managing a factory is hard work. Even if he was depressed he's probably just sad that I'm going to war. I'm his best friend after all," he said. Come on let's dance!"

* * *

"Do you think we should go out there?" I asked Steve. It was raining cats and dogs.  
"Wait, wouldn't you have been tired by now because of the time difference?"  
"I adjusted my sleep schedule on the boat," I told him.  
"Well let's just hope that the rain lets up."

Before we went out I pulled out a slip of paper that had my uncle's address.  
"Delaney street, 412," I recited to him.  
"I know where that is. We have to sprint over to that subway station over there." He pointed to the underground entrance. We sprinted over  
"Why do you call the underground the subway?"  
"The same reason we call American football football. Whoever invented invented it was too proud to listen to reason."  
"Really?" I said as we got onto the crowded tube.  
"Not sure. I think it's likely though."

* * *

We got out of the underground and walked because it was raining less heavily and I was wearing heels. I looked around at the amazing lights and sights. It was hard to see in the dark but it somehow made the street more beautiful. I saw that the way the light shone down on Steve's face making his eyes sparkle.   
"We're here," Steve said and looked at me. We stood on the steps and faced each other.  
"Should we-"  
"Peggy, I don't want to go to war. I just got to meet you in person and I promise I'll write you everyday. I don't care about the hard mailing schedule. I promise I'll make it back alive and I keep my promises. So that's why I want to kiss you."  
"You-"  
"I know it's hard but we can try long distance."  
"I was going to say yes." He leaned in and kissed me.


	3. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy sees Steve off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing's getting a bit sloppier but I hope everyone likes this chapter. If you're looking for awsome Peggy that's coming in later chapters. The first couple chapters are romance. Also there are two Hamilton the musical references so comment if you find them.

When Steve went out of view I turned around to find Uncle Nathan's apartment. I went up two flights of stairs and found number 412. I knocked on the door. I was nervous about how my uncle would think of me. I stood there clutching my bag with one hand. He opened the door.  
"Peggy!" He said this as if I was just a friend from another state coming to visit. "Come in, come in!" He stepped aside and I walked in. 

On the white walls there were many pictures. Some were of Nathan with who I assumed were Army buddies and some were of him and my dad. But there was one of him and two other people. A woman with her hair kept up in a sloppy bun and a little boy about three or four. A caption read _Florida 1921 ___  
"Is that your wife and kid?"  
"Yes. Mary and Phillip. Sadly they both died in 1922."   
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"It's ok Peggy. That was twenty one years ago. I'm over it." But as he said this he had a sad expression.  
"Where should I sleep?"  
"Oh! All the way down the hallway, door on the left."

I went to my room and sat down on the nicely made bed. _I have to thank my uncle later but right now sleep._. I folded up my dress and put on a night gown. I fell back on the bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a yawn and looked around. I remembered last night's events. Steve had kissed me and now he's going away. And I was at my uncle's apartment. I got ready for the day and went to the kitchen. Uncle Nathan was eating bacon and eggs.  
"You can have some Peggy."  
"Thanks Uncle Nathan."  
"No problem. You can call me Uncle Nate," he said.

We dug into our food and had a conversation.  
"So how are you doing? The last time I saw you was when you were just a little one."  
"Fine. You."  
"Great. It must be hard moving to a new country. How are you really doing?"  
"I have this friend that lived in Brooklyn but he got drafted."  
"When's he leaving?"  
"Today. Yesterday we went around the city doing fun things. We saw a baseball game, got ice cream, and went dancing."  
"It's sad that he's leaving today but at least you'll have great memories of yesterday. I was drafted into the Navy for the Great War. I had to leave Mary at home." We ate a bit more before we talked again.  
"When did you move to America?" I asked.  
"In 1916. Pretty bad time if you ask me."

* * *

I had gone outside to explore the city. I needed to go get groceries with money that Uncle Nate had given me but he also said I should go explore Manhattan. I took the underground to Central Park.

I went around and saw the happy children and their parents. I also saw happy couples and thought _that could have been me and Steve_ I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Is there a chance that his train hasn't left yet? Could I see him one last time?_

I made up my mind. It was unlikely but I hopped on the tube to head to Grand Central. I saw many soldiers and knew I was in luck. I followed them in and searched the crowed station.

I heard talking from far away.  
"You know Steve, if I didn't have the factory I would try to go with you."  
"I know Buck. You actually tried to enlist. Before I got drafted you said that you wouldn't go for ten-thousand dollars." I followed the voices until I saw Steve and Bucky. I announced my presence with a cough. They turned and found me.  
"Peggy!" He hugged me. "Can I?"  
"Yes." He leaned in and kissed me.  
"Ooo, you're in loooove!" Bucky said to Steve stretching out the love. Steve just glared at him.  
"I thought you wouldn't come. I never told you the time that the train was leaving."  
"I just guessed." We just held each other while Bucky fidgeted around feeling awkward.  
"Not to burst your bubble but the train's coming in two minutes." Steve looked sad and hugged me tight like he never wanted to let go.  
"I'll see you when the war ends Steven."  
"Hopefully it'll end soon." Steve stopped hugging me to say goodbye to Bucky. 

The train came and Steve had to board it. I waved at him and hoped he would look out the window. He did and waved back. Soon the train was out of view and both Bucky and myself started crying. We hugged each other to comfort each other.  
"What comes next?" I asked.  
"Soon we'll see," was Bucky's cryptic answer.

* * *

Only after leaving the station did I remember the groceries. I went to pick them up and brought them to the apartment. Uncle Nate was surprised at how long I was gone but was fine with it since the food was fine. He said that I could go back outside if I wanted to. I decided to hold off on that. I went to my room and buried myself under many layers of blankets and took a nap. I wasn't even sleepy I just wanted a break from the world.

* * *

The white walls contrasted with black furniture. Blankets were strewn on the floor. The blinds were shut and the lights off so there was no light. Letters were scattered around like paperwork on a lawyer's desk. There was the sound of tears dripping onto the floor. In the middle of this mess was me, crying my eyes out. 

_Come on Pegs. You shouldn't be so shaken up by such a thing as love._ I told myself this but the fact that Steve was one of the few people that I had left overpowered it. He was the only thing left to love and he might get himself killed. That terrified me. _I should clean this room up. My uncle is generous enough to let me stay here. The least I could do is keep my room clean._

I cleaned everything until it was nice and tidy. Just after I sat down in a chair to read my uncle came in.  
"How you doing Pegs? I heard quite a ruckus from the kitchen."  
"Fine, Uncle Nate." I felt bad about lying to him but I didn't want to bother him with my problems. He clearly could tell I wasn't and sat on the bed.  
"It's ok to miss someone. Nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was on a train to basic every soldier on that train was either crying or doing a great job at hiding it. Point is that you missing Steve is just human. Everyone in your situation who doesn't miss their loved one is most likely an alien." I laughed at his joking tone. But the rest helped. I got on the bed and Nate hugged me. I realized that I should just be thankful for a shoulder to lean on and I was. Eventually night fell and I had to sleep but tomorrow is another day.

* * *

I was very comfortable when I woke up. The bed here was way better than the one on the boat. I was momentarily happy because of it. I looked outside through the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. I went down and had breakfast. Uncle Nate told me about the time that he had met a baseball player at a movie theater and they were both thrown out for talking too much. I got the feeling he was exaggerating at some points but it was still funny.

By the time the clock struck ten, Uncle Nate had gone to visit an old friend in Staten Island. I had nothing to do but write a letter to Steve.

* * *

When I finally had the letter I wanted the trash bin was overflowing with crumpled up papers. Why was it so hard to write a letter? I ended up writing this,

_Dearest Steve,_

_It's only the next day and I miss you. When I got home I was crying like a baby and my uncle had to comfort me. Don't go blaming yourself Steve Rogers. I know you and it's not your fault you're going. It's the army's fault. Just... Stay alive. That would be enough._

_I hope this will work. I hope that this relationship works. In the past year this is the best thing that happened to me. I'm very angry at the world for this war. Why couldn't there just be peace? Of course then I would never have come to America._

_Anyway I'm going to stop ranting. How are you? Tell me about basic. Have you been alright? I'm literally writing this about twelve hours after you left. By the time this gets to you Bucky's probably going to have sent a letter. Not that I care. Just don't know what to write so I'll stop now._

_I don't know how to sign this any more,  
Peggy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who didn't like when Peggy went to see Steve off because it was unrealistic a should know that that was based off when I had to leave and I wouldn't see my dad for six weeks.


	4. Right Hand Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Hamilton reference. Also before you read you should know that Bucky is a supervisor/manager of a factory.

It was a week since Steve had left and I was drunk off my ass in a pub. I was crying into my beer while all the women in the bar were staring at me. I guess that was the downside of drinking alone. Along with you know. The alone part. This was my third beer after three unsatisfying glasses of wine.  
"What ya doin, here drinkin alone?" I looked up expecting some random git of a guy but instead saw Bucky.  
"Society expects toooo much. Can't a woman just go and grab a beer without people judging her?" Bucky sat down across from me.  
"Society is stupid that's why. But judging by the glasses it's not just "a beer"."  
"Who cares?"  
"I do. And if you stay with Steve then..." He paused. He seemed to think about what he was about to say. He leaned in close. "Then I'm with you till the end of the line. If you break his heart though, I'll be your worst nightmare. But I don't think that's likely." He sat back in the booth.  
"Thanks Bucky."  
"No problem. We have something in common. Steve." He really seemed sincere and I mentally added him to a list of people I can trust to be there for me. The list was then Steve, Uncle Nate, and Bucky.  
"Look I have a business opportunity for you but you're drunk so just meet me at this place." He handed me the card but I was too drunk to care. Seeing that I was not putting it away he slipped it into my purse. He began walking away.  
"Wait!" He stopped and looked back. "Will ya help me navigate th' underground?" I said, my words a bit slurred.

* * *

"Ugg, my head," I groaned. I silently cursed myself for drinking too much. This headache was huge. I rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table. 10:47. Next to the clock was a note.  
 _Your friend James brought you over and said to remind you to check your purse. Hope you don't feel too bad after last night.  
-Uncle Nate_

I searched for my purse and found it on the chair in the corner. I retrieved a small white card on which had the words _meet me at Bakers Street Diner. I want to give you a job opportunity and I want to go to that diner without Dot pointing out all the fashions_ scribbled on the card. The back told me that the time would be 2:30.

_Job opportunity? Why would he want to give me a job opportunity?_

* * *

I was in a cab headed to Bakers Street Diner after having decided that I would go. It was 2:28 and I hoped it would arrive on time. The sign for Bakers Street Diner appeared and the cab stopped. I got out and walked across the threshold of the diner. 

The diner had a nice feel to it. The walls were baby blue with light brown trim. There were small round tables and booths pressed against the walls. The tables all looked a little battered like an old door. The leather on the booths was scratched up. There were few people there but the ones that were were chatting animatedly. Over in the corner there was a busboy wiping off a table. 

"Peggy!" Bucky called out from one of the tables with two seats. I pulled out a chair.   
"So what's this job opportunity about."  
"A lot of the people who work at my factory are being drafted. I need to hire some more people to help with the grunt work but also some to help me oversee things. So what d'ya say? I need a right hand woman." Bucky straightened up his posture like he was trying to look confident.  
"Well what would the job entail?" I said in genuine curiosity.  
"We can work out all the technical stuff in a formal interview but basically you would be someone who just shares some of my workload as supervisor. That way I could focus on management and paperwork." He sat back in his chair balancing on two chair legs.  
"Sounds ok. I want to at some point be able to live on my own so I guess I need a job for that." Yesterday I had decided that I would live on my own as to not disturb Uncle Nate.  
"Great. I will send you a letter with times for a formal interview that work for me and you can send one back with a good time and a back up time."  
"Sounds good to me. Didn't you write something about pancakes?"

* * *

After some delicious pancakes I went off and planed to go to Central Park. Halfway there I realized I forgot my coat so I went back to the diner. I started walking toward the table Bucky and I had sat at but Bucky was still there. I stopped in my tracks. Bucky was crying into his coffee.

I froze up. I started walking backwards but stopped. My eyes stared fixed on Bucky like a hawk. I knew I needed my coat but I still didn't move. I slowly crept up to the table trying to be subtle. Apparently I wasn't because Bucky straightened and blinked away his tears.  
"Hey Peggy..." He said his tone nervous and unsure.  
"Uh, hi. I just need my coat..." I quickly grabbed my coat and ran out the doors of the diner. I forgot about Central Park and hailed a cab to take me back to the apartment.

When the cab took off I relaxed and watched the sights go by. Some boys were playing in the street while some people were walking on the sidewalks going about their day. This part of town was somewhat nice. Not as pretty as the good parts of London but still nice.

The cab arrived at the destination so I paid the cabbie and let myself into the building. I rushed up the stairs and opened the door. I saw a note that told me that Uncle Nate had gone to work. I had noticed that Uncle Nate worked at the ice skating rink right inside of the city.

I went to my room and finally faced the fact that I had caught Bucky crying. I could see why he would cry, his best friend just went to war but despite the fact that Bucky was always joking I always thought of him as a emotionally strong person based on Steve's letters and to see him like that just made me wonder. I guessed each person had their flaws that just get them crying in their coffee in a diner.

* * *

The next day I was eager to check the mail. I sprinted down and rifled through the mail finding _yes_ a letter from Steve. I went up and dropped the rest of the letters on the table. I took the letter to my room and tore the envelope open. 

_Dear Pegs_

_I miss you too. Basic's hard but I understand why it's hard. If it was easy our soldiers would be dropping like flies. There's this agent from the SSR and she is awesome. You don't have to be jealous. I only have eyes for you._

_Anyway this agent was being harassed by one of the other recruits so she punched him in the face. Also her last name is Carter. Strange coincidence._

_I'm making a few friends. There's this guy name Timothy Dugan but everyone calls him Dum Dum. He's nice._

_Sorry this letter was short. I don't have a lot of time. We can sign our letters with,_

_Miss you,  
Steve_

I set out to write a response about how I wasn't jealous and how it's ok that his letters will be short. I put it in the mail slot and re read Steve's letter.


End file.
